blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Wargame alpha
2 of 2 https://wotcheats.ru/index.php This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=164.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 13, 2016 05:49:30 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Wargame alpha Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » FRONT » FRONT development » Wargame alpha « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Wargame alpha (Read 1920 times) rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 857 Personal Text Developer Re: Wargame alpha « Reply #15 on: May 17, 2015, 02:36:59 PM » Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Spic Newbie Offline 11 Re: Wargame alpha « Reply #16 on: May 17, 2015, 07:18:08 PM » When will I be able to change my profile picture to Sgt Barnes? Logged Henry Full Member Offline 104 Personal Text Algiers is worth a mass Re: Wargame alpha « Reply #17 on: May 17, 2015, 11:36:47 PM » Unit suggestions: Artillery: Can attack enemy units in adjacent tiles. Tanks: Probably have better aggressive status and susceptible to units with heavy weapons. Planes: Costs less energy to move to tiles and can bomb enemy's with little to no losses (unless anti-air is placed in the tile)but can't hold territory. You could build structures on tiles too if they're fortified like anti-air defenses, ammo dumps, and the like. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49247 http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100034 Leader of The Former Divine League, Ruler of Egypt, and Al-Jahm member. TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: Wargame alpha « Reply #18 on: May 18, 2015, 02:01:00 AM » So what will be happening once one faction of the many is eliminated? Namely to the players. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2088 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Wargame alpha « Reply #19 on: May 18, 2015, 05:59:03 AM » That reminds me of a game created/designed by me with similar features..... note: ids ded already due to IRL shit, I think some of you might know what I was referring to. Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 404 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Wargame alpha « Reply #20 on: May 19, 2015, 12:46:28 PM » Quote from: TWAIN on May 18, 2015, 02:01:00 AM So what will be happening once one faction of the many is eliminated? Namely to the players. What if the game is over once the first faction is eliminated? Once the game is over, the scores are tallied up for each faction. Whoever has the most points, wins. Points are generated by holding cities for a period of time. This way, #1 would want to eliminate a weak faction ASAP, while the other factions would band together to keep the weak faction alive and aim for the #1 spot at the same time. This would cause ever-shifting alliances between factions. And makes back-stabbing all the more sweet. This begs the question, how does a faction get eliminated? By holding 0 cities for a certain amount of time and/or all their troops dead? Logged Wielkopl TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: Wargame alpha « Reply #21 on: May 19, 2015, 01:10:45 PM » Quote from: Taikuh on May 19, 2015, 12:46:28 PM Quote from: TWAIN on May 18, 2015, 02:01:00 AM So what will be happening once one faction of the many is eliminated? Namely to the players. What if the game is over once the first faction is eliminated? Once the game is over, the scores are tallied up for each faction. Whoever has the most points, wins. Points are generated by holding cities for a period of time. This way, #1 would want to eliminate a weak faction ASAP, while the other factions would band together to keep the weak faction alive and aim for the #1 spot at the same time. This would cause ever-shifting alliances between factions. And makes back-stabbing all the more sweet. This begs the question, how does a faction get eliminated? By holding 0 cities for a certain amount of time and/or all their troops dead? Definitely clay related, not troop related. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Wargame alpha « Reply #22 on: May 20, 2015, 12:16:21 AM » Quote from: TWAIN on May 18, 2015, 02:01:00 AM So what will be happening once one faction of the many is eliminated? Namely to the players. How can factions actually get eliminated? If there is a group of commanders with no land, then it makes sense for every other faction to recruit them to their side, in exchange for a small base to build from, of maybe one city and surrounding 6 tiles. When they've got troops again, they will fight with whoever rescued them until the opportune moment to turncoat, at which point the game goes on. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati DrKourin Newbie Offline 41 Re: Wargame alpha « Reply #23 on: May 22, 2015, 06:07:35 PM » Quote from: President Lee on May 18, 2015, 05:59:03 AM That reminds me of a game created/designed by me with similar features..... note: ids ded already due to IRL shit, I think some of you might know what I was referring to. Realpolitik right? Logged Ruler of Gensokyo. Officer of BAMF. Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » FRONT » FRONT development » Wargame alpha SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2